


Starting Now

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Kim Junsu (JYJ), Collars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Jung Yunho Being An Idiot, M/M, Master/Pet, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu runs away. Yunho realizes he's an idiot.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	Starting Now

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu did not want to leave. He really didn’t. This beautiful place had been his home for so many years. But a home was more than just a roof over your head. A home meant comfort, love, respect.

And joy.

Junsu had lost that joy. Or it had never been there to begin with.

Even at the beginning, his master’s touch had been almost non-existent.

Junsu sighed. Yunho rarely spoke to him anymore. They could go days without seeing each other in this huge house. He would miss Mirae and Eunmi, and Changmin and Minho, his masters main servants.

And his master. He would miss his master.

Junsu did not want to leave.

He sat hard on the tabletop, crossed his legs and huffed, tail and ears flicking in his agitation. He tried not to cry. He did not want to leave. But he did not want to stay and be ignored anymore. He wanted a master that would pet him and talk to him and sleep with him and hold him and ... And he wanted a master that needed him to do all of that too.

Junsu had stopped attempting to touch his master, his heart hurting too much when he was ignored or rebuffed. It was just easier to stay away. To leave. To never come back. It hurt to watch his master from afar when all he had ever wanted was a touch, love, devotion. He needed those things.

Maybe someone else would be able to give him those things.

With a heavy sigh, Junsu crawled over the tabletop and to the open window. There was a fair drop to the ground, but nothing he was not used to. He did not want to use a door--one of the servants may have stopped him. Instead, he slinked around rose bushes, twisted around fences, ran across the cool grass of the estate, and vaulted over the large brick wall that had given him more security than his master ever had.

_\---Two days later--_

Yunho was in his sitting room, sipping on coffee and scrolling through the news on his tablet when a throat cleared near the door. He did not bother to curb his irritation at the interruption, glaring at Minho. “What is it?”

“Junsu is missing.”

Yunho paused. “Missing?”

Minho swallowed. “Yes, missing. No one can find him, his food has been untouched since yesterday, and Eunmi says one of his sweaters and a backpack are gone.”

Yunho settled the coffee cup back to the table. Missing?

Junsu ... had Junsu ran away? Yunho wasn’t sure he wanted to think about that.

“He’s probably just hiding in the house somewhere,” Yunho said as confidently as he could. “You did not need to interrupt me for that.”

Minho took a deep breath, obviously annoyed, but he was a good servant, and he did nothing more than bow, apologize and leave the room. Changmin would have snorted or said something caustic. And Changmin would have been right.

Yunho glanced out the closest window. At the rain falling in a heavy mist outside. There was no way that Junsu had ran away. This was where he lived and had lived since Jaejoong had given him to Yunho almost five years ago. Junsu was hiding, that was all. He had not run away. Yunho just would not allow that.

He finished his coffee and newspaper. He told Minho not to bother with breakfast, not letting on that his stomach was in knots and he did not wish to eat. But that was only because of a major merger he was working on. If both companies agreed, Yunho was set to make a lot of money. A lot more money.

He pushed the issue of his missing cat aside and readied himself for work.

_\---Two days later---_

Junsu shivered under the small overhang that was slowly become his only shelter. He had been mostly lucky, finding food and clean water throughout the days. But it hadn’t stopped raining. He should have checked the weather before leaving. If he hadn’t left then, though, he probably wouldn’t have left at all.

A few of the nicer people had stopped to pet him and ask him if he was lost. Junsu always said no. He was not lost. At least not physically.

Mentally, he was in shambles.

He had thought that he wanted this, but it was really too hard to find a new master on his own. He’d only met Yunho because Jaejoong had too many cats and had wanted to take him in but was not allowed. Yunho had not looked excited to have a pet.

Maybe Junsu should have refused then. But he was so excited to have a master all to himself. He’d been sharing Jaejoong with four other cats, and Heechul was territorial enough as it was. He hadn’t liked Junsu at all.

Yunho had played with him a little bit at first, making sure to ask how his day was and to let him chase a ball or a string around the house. He gave Junsu snacks too, treats and milk and chocolate. Junsu loved chocolate.

He sighed again. When had Yunho forgotten that he existed?

Maybe he hadn’t. Maybe he was worried. Junsu had been gone for four days now. Was Yunho looking for him? Did he even know? Well, he would know because one of the servants would tell him. Probably Minho since it was part of his duty to feed Junsu.

But had Yunho even noticed before that? Probably not.

Rain fell harder, dripping around the edge of his minimal shelter. Junsu wrapped his coat around his body and wondered if maybe he could go visit Jaejoong. Jaejoong would not turn him away, even if his lover had said no more cats.

_\---One day later---_

Yunho stepped lightly into Junsu’s room. The light from the moon led him further, toward the open window. It was still open, just in case he came back that way. The rain had finally stopped during the night; releasing a bit of tension from Yunho’s heart. He hoped Junsu was some place warm.

A few feet from the table, and Yunho saw light glint off metal.

Junsu’s collar and tag.

His chest tightened.

Junsu really had ran away.

Yunho was not exactly surprised. He was not the best pet owner. He was too used to being alone and he had too much work to do.

The first few months of Junsu living with him had been ... not tedious, definitely not, but ... difficult, to keep up on his work. He’d explained that to Junsu, and the pretty cat had understood, slinking away when Yunho told him he was too busy.

Yunho sometimes caught Junsu staring at him with a frown on his face, but he hadn’t realized the cat had been so unhappy.

Yunho wondered if he should go out and look for him.

But if Junsu was unhappy then he did not want to drag him back here. Especially since he was not very good at having a pet. Well, not exactly. Junsu had the best food. The best grooming. The best clothes and rooms and toys.

Yunho turned around and looked at the slightly brightened room. Junsu had everything he could want. Why run away?

Changmin had called him an idiot to his face when he asked his butler that question earlier in the day.

Yunho sighed. So he was awful at being a pet owner. He really had neglected Junsu a lot. But not on purpose. Junsu had stopped coming into his office for a pet or a game. Junsu had stopped attempting to curl up on the couch with him or steal the creamer out of its dish in the morning. Junsu had stopped asking to sleep in his bed with him.

They had gotten used to each other.

Yunho had not realized that used to meant neglected on his part.

_\---The next morning---_

Junsu waited until morning. He knew that Jaejoong’s lover liked to sleep in, and he remembered that Jaejoong left their apartment early to go to the market to get coffee and fruits for breakfast, so Junsu waited out on the sidewalk, trying to stay out of the way of early morning pedestrians.

Right on schedule, Jaejoong left the building and had taken maybe two steps before Junsu said his name, and he turned around.

“Junsu-ah!” Jaejoong said and bounded over to him, wrapping him in a hug. He pulled away immediately. “You are soaked through. What are you doing here? What happened?”

Junsu bit his lower lip with a sharp tooth, looking down. He hadn’t meant to start crying, but with warm arms around him, that’s all he seemed to be able to do.

“No way,” Jaejoong said. “Who hurt you? Tell me who I have to kill.”

Junsu shook his head, burning his face against Jaejoong’s warm shoulder. “Yunho-master doesn’t want me anymore.” He hiccuped and shivered.

“Oh, JunJunSu, I know that’s not true. Come inside. Warm up.”

_\---One day later---_

Yunho did not go to work, for three days, telling his secretary he was deathly ill. The staff were obviously worried when he did nothing more than wander the halls in his bathrobe. About midday, he noticed them whispering about something, but thought nothing of it.

And then at six, right at the normal time he would be walking into the house after work, his phone rang. His personal cell phone.

It was Jaejoong.

And for the first time, a bit of hope flared in his heart. He answered with shaking hands.

“Jung Yunho, you stupid fucking bastard.”

And Yunho smiled. That was all the confirmation he needed, but of course, his best friend from elementary school wasn’t done yet.

“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t drive over to your house and smack you across the fucking face. Seriously? You are such a horrible cat owner. Why did I even let Junsu go to stay with you to begin with? I don’t care what Yoochun says, you aren’t getting him back. You don’t deserve him. Junsu is too sweet, and too affectionate, and too cuddly for a bad-tempered asshole like you. I just can’t believe-- the things he’s been saying-- I just can’t-- It’s unforgivable, Jung Yunho, completely. And he wants to go back! He actually misses you. I can’t understand that either.”

“He ... wants ...”

“Shut up. I am not done yelling at you yet. I found him soaked through to the bone with barely a jacket over him. He’d been sleeping under an overhang and getting food out of a trashcan. You’re so lucky he wasn’t raped or stolen. He was looking for a new master, but he misses you. And you’re such an asshole. I bet you haven’t even been looking for him.”

Yunho pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker instead, letting Jaejoong’s voice echo through the empty wide hall of his home.

No. Not a home. A house. A place he lived. Big because why not? He had the money. But it was so very empty without Junsu there. So not a home. Yunho felt the difference all the way to his toes.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes. I’m horrible. I treat my cat like shit. I don’t deserve him. He should stay with you. I agree with all of those. Even the last one.”

Jaejoong huffed. “You are a horrible horrible horrible human being.”

“Is Junsu there? Can I talk to him?”

“He’s asleep. I think he might be sick. He was out in this rainstorm for four days, Yunho. Four days. And you didn’t even go look for him. You have him microchipped. You could have found him that way. Fuck, you’re so stupid.”

Yunho had forgotten about the microchip.

“Tell him ... tell him I want him to be happy. If ... if he’s happy with you ... I want him to stay with you.”

Jaejoong was quiet for a long time. He sighed again. “He isn’t happy with me. He and Heechul do nothing but hiss at each other, and that scares the other three. I’ll keep him if I have to, but he wants to come home. If you want him back ... well, I’ll let him know when he wakes up. It will be his decision.”

Yunho swallowed.

“You’re a shit cat owner, Jung Yunho.” He disconnected and Yunho tossed the phone upon Junsu’s bed. He hadn’t meant to wander in there while they talked.

But Jaejoong was right. Junsu deserved much better than him.

_\---The next day---_

Junsu refused to let Jaejoong take him all the way to the gate. He wanted to wander the grounds a little bit before going inside. And Yunho was at work anyway. It gave him time to think about things before making his final decision.

He hadn’t wanted to leave in the first place, he’d been miserable for the seven days he’d been away, and Heechul, the calico bitch, had left scratches on his arm just for breathing next to him.

He hadn’t wanted to leave. Jaejoong said it was probably a good wake up call for Yunho though, and he’d be more receptive to Junsu’s needs.

Junsu hoped so.

He slipped through the garden door, edging against the wall, staying hidden behind the brambles of bushes and trees. The sun was shining bright. Maybe if he left today he would have been gone longer. He hadn’t liked being out in the rain, and Jaejoong had said he was a little sick the day before. Nothing a good long sleep and warm clothes and delicious food hadn’t helped.

The sun felt good on his face.

He was halfway to his favorite tree when he saw movement in a window. His window. He scurried back to a bush and watched with wide eyes as Yunho paced back and forth.

Yunho. Who was supposed to be at work. But was in Junsu’s bedroom.

And the window was still open.

Junsu bit his lip. Yunho had missed him. Despite saying that he should stay with Jaejoong, Yunho wanted him there.

Junsu stayed hidden for only a moment longer, but his need to see Yunho and just ... he didn’t know. Would Yunho hug him? Touch him? Say something to him? Was he angry? Would he tell Junsu to leave again?

Curiousity. It was a dangerous thing. It was what had gotten Junsu here in the first place. He’d been hiding from Heechul in a closet, when someone other than Jaejoong walked by. The man had smelled so good and Junsu opened the door to see, toppling almost right under Yunho’s feet and rubbed up against him without even thinking about it.

Yunho had looked down at him and smiled and Junsu was instantly in love. Well, maybe not instantly. Yunho was so handsome, and so strong. He’d lifted Junsu up and let him curl up in his arms, out of Heechul’s reach. Then he was in love.

When Jaejoong asked if Junsu wanted to stay with Yunho, Junsu had almost died of happiness.

Maybe ... maybe he could have that happiness back again. Maybe ... since Yunho had so obviously missed him.

Curiosity or resolve, Junsu did not know, but it sped his footsteps and he sprinted across the gardens.

\---^-v-^ ---

Yunho caught movement in the corner of his eye and spun around. Disbelief clouded his eyes and thoughts. How many times had he pictured Junsu running back to him? How many times had he pictured Junsu returning? And he was running, not even going slow, almost lurching to the space below his window.

He meowed and then scrambled up the wooden lattice. Pretty fingers curled around the window sill and then he was there, inside, collapsed on the tabletop, for a moment before pushing up and sitting, head tilted. Watching Yunho.

Yunho swallowed. Brain empty. This moment was important. He had to say something. Anything. But he wasn’t able to. Not with the way the sunlight was shining behind his pretty cat. Not with the way his dark brown fur looked almost golden. He was so beautiful. Breathtaking.

Had he really forgotten?

He swallowed roughly, and managed to say just as roughly, “Jjunnie.” His own nickname for his pretty pet.

And Junsu whimpered, gasped, and crawled over the table and fell against him, into his arms. Yunho held on tightly, face pressed against his soft hair.

“I missed you,” Yunho whispered.

Junsu clung to him a little tighter, arms around his neck, uncaring when Yunho picked him up, an arm under his knee. He moved to the bed, sat down, and pulled Junsu even closer, running his hand up and down Junsu’s back in a firm touch. Scratching up into his hair. Until his tears stopped and Junsu was purring, trying to burrow deeper against him.

Yunho pressed a kiss to his head and then to one of his ears. “Missed you. I missed you. I’m so sorry. I’m such a shit cat owner. I’m so sorry.”

“My owner,” Junsu said and turned his head up with a smile. “My master.”

Yunho nodded. “Forgive me?”

Junsu bit his lower lip. “Maybe. Pet me.”

“I am.”

“You have to pet me every day.”

“I will.”

“Play with me. Every day.”

“I promise.”

“Let me sleep with you.”

Yunho paused, causing Junsu to pull away. He didn’t go far, just to straddle Yunho’s hips, arms crossed, a full pout and glare aimed at Yunho.

“I ... I cannot.”

His eyes narrowed, slitted and harsh. His tail flicked wildly behind him, ears back. “Why not?” he almost hissed.

How did he explain that Junsu was too beautiful, too alluring, too tempting? How did he explain that once he let Junsu into his bed that they would never crawl out of it? How did he explain that he feared he’d go too far even if Junsu told him to stop?

And what if Junsu wanted none of that? What if Junsu did not want his touch or his kisses or his body? What if Junsu only wanted someone warm to share a bed with?

How did he explain that fear, the one of rejection, the one that overarched everything?

But he watched, the anger fading from Junsu’s face, replaced with a bit of sadness and acceptance. No. Not acceptance.

And then Yunho’s eyes widened in understanding.

Junsu knew that fear. He lived with that fear. And every time Yunho walked past him with little more than a smile, not even a touch, the fear turned to desperation. Which had Junsu running away.

Junsu wanted to be touched and loved. He hoped everyday that Yunho would touch him and love him.

“I’m so sorry,” Yunho whispered and cupped Junsu’s cheeks before his cat could really look away. “I’m sorry. I’m selfish and cold. I ... I have gotten so used to you being here, that I never really thought about what it would be like without you here. I’m so sorry I didn’t even notice. I’m so sorry that I pushed you away. You can curl up at my feet in my office and you can snuggle up to me when I’m watching the news and you can sleep ...” Yunho swallowed but soldiered on ... “you can sleep with me every night. If that makes you happy. You deserve to be happy.”

Junsu’s eyes filled with tears and he gripped Yunho’s wrists. “That makes me happy. But, Master, Master needs to be happy too.”

Yunho smiled and pulled, a light touch, a little firm, but giving Junsu enough time to turn away from the kiss if he didn’t want it. Their lips brushed, and then pressed together. A short kiss, but soft, with trembling lips and bodies. Maybe just Yunho was trembling. He pulled away, noting the glazed look in Junsu’s eyes, the low purr echoing in the room.

“Kissing is good too,” Junsu said.

Yunho laughed. “Are you happy?”

“I’m always happy with Master.”

What a lie. But it had to be mostly true, since Junsu had come back. Yunho would do what he could to never make Junsu feel like he needed to run away. “I’m so sorry that you had to run away for me to understand how much I need you, how much I want you.”

“I didn’t want to run away. I wanted ... I wanted to stay. I want to stay. After a few days, I realized that I didn’t want anyone else to be my master, even if you never touched me again, I still ... I want ...”

Yunho pulled Junsu against him again, tucking his head under his chin. “If I anger you, or if I neglect you, make sure you tell me. I never want you to leave me again. I never want to do anything that makes you feel like you need to leave.” He ran his hands up and down Junsu’s back.

Junsu’s purrs increased, and he dug his fingers and a little bit of claws into Yunho’s back.

“Thank you so much for coming back.”

Junsu smiled, tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Yunho’s mouth, or almost his mouth, he sort of missed. “I didn’t come back. I came home.”

Yunho hugged him tightly, face pressed to his soft hair, and let himself cry in relief, comforted and warmed by his pretty cat.

\---

Junsu wondered a moment what to wear. He normally wore nothing but a t-shirt when he slept in his own bed. It ate at him through the rest of the day, ate at him while they had dinner. He was so nervous that he finally asked Changmin.

Who only smirked at him and told him that he should definitely only wear a t-shirt.

Junsu sighed and decided that Changmin was a pervert. But was he a pervert too because he wanted Yunho to play with him like Jaejoong and Yoochun sometimes touched their cats?

It was probably a bit too soon for that considering that Yunho had only just kissed him, but well, with his new found resolve to let Yunho know what he wanted instead of keeping it all bottled up inside, he took off all his clothes and put on a t-shirt, one of Yunho’s that draped long over him, brushing against his thighs.

And then he went out of the closet and into his master’s bedroom, and blushed at the way that Yunho could not take his eyes off him, and the way that Yunho glanced away, embarrassed, and Junsu tugged at the bottom of the t-shirt.

Yunho cleared his throat and Junsu jumped and hurried to the bed, going to the other side to climb under the covers. He slept in Yunho’s bed a lot, when the other wasn’t home. It was so comfortable with so many pillows. And it smelled so good.

But all of that was nothing compared to the feeling of Yunho in bed with him. Yunho scooting close, an arm around his waist.

Lips pressed against his shoulder.

Junsu’s tail slid up and around Yunho’s hip, and he shuddered when Yunho did.

Yunho ran his hand up and down Junsu’s side. It felt nice and he started purring, but cut it off and said, “Sorry. I ... I ...”

“It’s okay. Purring means you’re happy. I want you to purr all the time.”

Junsu flushed and buried his face in a pillow. Yunho kept touching him. Just on his side and on his back. Maybe he wasn’t comfortable with going for more yet. Junsu wasn’t even sure he was. Maybe soon. Maybe not.

It didn’t matter anyway. This is what he had always wanted. Master’s attention. Master’s touch. Master’s kisses.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho said. Again.

Junsu huffed and turned his head enough to look at him, eyes slightly narrowed. “I know. You’re forgiven.”

Yunho grinned. “I don’t think I could ever apologize enough.”

“Then next time you want to apologize, kiss me instead.”

Yunho’s smile widened. “Then I guess that means I am going to kiss you all day long.”

“Okay,” Junsu said and spun around, pressed close against his chest. “Starting now.”

Yunho tangled his hand in Junsu’s hair and kissed him. Firmer than the ones they shared the rest of the day. Tongue brushing over his lips. “Starting now. A promise from me. I adore you, and I will do everything I can to show you that.”

Junsu purred, curled up against Yunho’s chest, and tried not to burst from utter happiness, daring, just a little bit, to let that joy back into his heart.


End file.
